


To Make a Prince Smile

by LadyAriadna



Series: Life in Tenebrae [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Life in Tenebrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: The first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray in writing fanfiction so, please be gentle. There may be mistakes.

Introducing one's self to His Highness was easy. Getting him to smile is another hurdle she had to face. Ever since she heard from her mother that the Royalties of Lucis will be staying in Fenestala Manor, she racked her brain for activities they may enjoy together. She felt sad when she found out what happened to the young prince and therefore opted to appoint herself as his host as she's closer in age to him. _Would the prince enjoy making flower crowns? Would he find it boring?_

As soon as she saw the shy prince hid behind his bangs, she knew it will take some time for him to open up to her and be comfortable. Perhaps a tour of the manor is in order.

“Your Highness, would you like to see more of the manor?” Lunafreya asked the prince with a kind smile. The prince chanced a glance at her before he hid behind his bangs once again. He gave her a small nod.

“Thank you Lunafreya.” King Regis said as he relinquished his hold on the prince's wheelchair, “I'll leave you two to it. Noctis, I'll see you later for dinner.” Noctis nodded to his father before he was left alone with her.

As she wheeled Noctis out of the room, she decided to bring him to her mother's garden. “How was your journey Prince Noctis? I hope it was not too tiring.”

Noctis just shrugged. His small response made her more determined. A small response is better than none at all. As soon as they're by the foyer, she stopped and walked in front of the boy to face him. Noctis looked at her, confused yet curious.

“I would like you to meet my friends.” She smiled and, as if on queue, he heard two yelps from behind her. Noctis gasped as he saw two dogs, one was white while the other was dark.

Lunafreya giggled as both dogs bounded toward her. She knelt and both dogs licked her cheeks. “This one is Pryna,” she said as she hugged the white dog, “and this one is Umbra,” she nuzzled the dark-furred dog. “They're very friendly.” She grinned. Noctis was at awe and he's itching to touch the dogs.

“I-is it ok if I-” the timid prince said.

“Of course! They are your friends as you are mine.” She giggled.

“Friend?” He asked.

“Yes!” She then stood and urged the dogs to gently get closer to Noctis. Both dogs did their best to lick Noctis' face. In turn, it elicited a laugh from him which made Lunafreya very happy.

“Thanks Lunafya. Lunafr- Luna... Can I call you Luna?”

She nodded then giggled as Umbra took it upon himself to climb on Noct's lap as best he could. Mission accomplished.


End file.
